Rapunzel AU
Rapunzel AU 'is an alternate universe usually within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe and Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons universe. In the AU, Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel are the main characters within the fairy tale ''Rapunzel. This AU can be considered as an sub-scenario to Fairy Tale AU. About the AU In this AU. the characters of the Big Four act out scene for scene the events of Tangled ''(or at least the events of the original fairy tale ''Rapunzel). Spinoff AUs *Storybrooke AU *Into the Woods AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Because of the Hiccstrid, Hiccunzel, Hiccelsa and Hiccanna pairings he is usually casted as [[Eugene Fitzherbert|'''Eugene]] or The Other Prince. Some times, like in Hijack, he would be casted as Rapunzel, with Toothless as Pascal. Jack Frost Because of Hijack, Jackunzel, Jelsa, and Janna he would be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince. Having two different shades of hair color, also casts him as a male Rapunzel, with Baby Tooth as a hummingbird Pascal. Merida DunBroch She would also be casted as Rapunzel for the Jarida, Mericcup and Harida pairings. Rapunzel Corona Since she is already Rapunzel in the movie Tangled, she would be casted as Rapunzel. Extra Characters Princess Anna She would be casted as Rapunzel for the Janna, Hiccanna, Hanna, Kristanna, and Euganna pairings and because her and Rapunzel look so much alike. Queen Elsa She would also be casted as Rapunzel because her and Rapunzel look so much alike and because of the Jelsa, Hiccelsa, Helsa, Eugelsa, and Kristelsa pairings. Eugene Fitzherbert Since he is already Eugene, in the movie Tangled, he would be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince because of the Eugunzel, Eugelsa and Euganna pairings Prince Hans from the Southern Isles He would usually be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince because of the Hanna, Helsa, and Hansel pairings. Kristoff Bjorgman He would be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince because of Kristanna, Kristelsa, and Kristel pairings. Olaf He would usually be casted as [[Pascal|'Pascal']], since he is Rapunzel's little friend, when Elsa or Anna are Rapunzel. Toothiana Fans have cast Tooth between the thief Eugene (should Jack play a male Rapunzel) or the princess Rapunzel. With Baby Tooth as female Pascal. Baby Tooth The little tooth fairy would usually be casted as Pascal, since he is Rapunzel's little friend; but as a originally hummingbird and when Jack or Toothiana is Rapunzel. Pitch Black Pitch is portrayed as a male Mother Gothel, when Jack or Toothiana is Rapunzel. Known Examples Fanfiction *The Girl in the Tower, Part 1 by HorrorFan6 Mockup Art 10990589 340486416150528 375728338 n.jpg|Rapunzel as Rapunzel tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o8_250.jpg|Rapunzel from Into the Woods tumblr_njizs0F3rJ1twa37ko1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel as Rapunzel into the woods tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o6_250.jpg|Eugene as The Other Prince from Into the Woods Rapunzel AU 6.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Hiccastrid Rapunzel AU 7.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Astrid as Rapunzel Rapunzel AU 8.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Hiccup as Eugene Rapunzel AU 9.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Anna as Rapunzel Elsa as Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel Elsa as Rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel Elsa as Rapunzel 3.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel and Olaf as Pascal Elsa as Rapunzel 4.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel Elsa and Anna as Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa and Anna as Rapunzel Tangled hiccstrid part 16 by assassinispice-d80xiuq.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 15 by assassinispice-d7xr5aw.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 14 by assassinispice-d7xr448.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 13 by assassinispice-d7vp3ps.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 12 by assassinispice-d7ve3tr.png Tangled hiccstrid part 11 by assassinispice-d7ve3h2.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 10 by assassinispice-d7uietg.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 7 by assassinispice-d7u15jc.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 6 by assassinispice-d7u14sh.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 5 by assassinispice-d7spkky.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 4 by assassinispice-d7spk7e.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 3 by assassinispice-d7spjv5.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 2 by assassinispice-d7spjfs.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 1 by assassinispice-d7spi2z.jpg Elsa as Flynn 2.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Flynn Tangled hiccstrid part 12 by assassinispice-d7ve3tr.png Astrid and Jack....jpg Astrid and Jack'..jpg 10809782 585858374894304 1480770125 n.jpg pizap.com14350251045331.jpg|Elsa as Rapunzel pizap.com1435.jpg|Elsunzel Screencaps-Tangled-rapunzel-and-flynn-21862339-1876-1080.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Felsa Mericcup Tangled By MeridaDunbroch29.jpg Gogozilla pic 13.jpg Gogozilla pic 12.jpg INTO THE WOODS (AU) - Thorn Of Love By Lavearyn97.png elsa_as_rapunzel_by_rotbtfdfan22-d8zudwf.png 18549346ee80fc16035947340bbdb41e.jpg Fanart 6a35a7700eb71e89aa7236a645c2312d.jpg Hijack Rapunzel AU.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Hijack New Edit Mericcup By MeridaDunbroch29.png Wooops.png Tangled AU; Jack The Lost Prince By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Prince Jack Frost By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Tooth The Fairy Bandit Queen By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Tooth Kingdom Celebration By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; King Nicholas St North By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Sir E. Aster Bunnymund By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Adviser Sanderson Mansnoozie By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Pitch Black By GossamerWing.jpg It Can Probably Smell Fear By MaddiLK.jpg Perfect tadahoney eugunzel lol.jpg Big 4 World - In Corona Kingdom By Twinscover.png ca7aff4d98b24db080b67a7d18732d53.jpg 2adf17584a8e97529d9dc07cee9ae7b2.jpg a0e08b751a066034310b0990177debec.jpg tumblr_mjmjqu3OWD1s33d07o1_r1_500.png Tumblr mld3cm0D681sn51dgo1 1280.png tumblr_static_banner.png bebb538e85a68360f4a13a28223c3683.jpg tumblr_miahepuyMB1s33d07o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mkwp9tmmib1sn51dgo1_1280.png tumblr_mky4l4i3xO1sn51dgo1_500.png rotg__tangled_au_by_morisaurus-d6lgbly.png tumblr_mkwhm9J4Lo1s0y4vwo3_1280.png tumblr_mkwhm9J4Lo1s0y4vwo4_1280.png tumblr_mkwhm9J4Lo1s0y4vwo5_1280.png tumblr_ml0mkxhhMW1s0y4vwo1_500.png tumblr_ml0mkxhhMW1s0y4vwo2_1280.png tumblr_ml5olqvNlX1sn51dgo2_r1_1280.png tumblr_mmavcq50Aa1sn51dgo2_1280.png tumblr_mmavcq50Aa1sn51dgo3_1280.png tumblr_mmavcq50Aa1sn51dgo4_1280.png tumblr_mn61vvto0r1sn51dgo1_1280.png tumblr_mn61vvto0r1sn51dgo2_1280.png tumblr_mp5xzjTmao1rfcskno1_1280.jpg Tumblr mp5xzjTmao1rfcskno2 1280.jpg tumblr_moau1ur7YL1sn51dgo1_1280.png merida_as_rapunzel_by_heroine_fa_c_n_xover-d7r2h76.jpg Videos *Tangled Trailer- HTTYD style (for theNightFuryfan95) by NightFuryLover31 Category:The Big Four Category:AUs Category:Tangled Category:Fanfiction